Sailor Moon S: Allies
by True Edge
Summary: Two other heroes join in the sequel to Once In a Blue Moon. Contains half-violent scenes which may not be suitable for some reader


**__**Note from the author: This is the sequel to Once in a Blue Moon. Again, all characters with the exception of a few are not in any way owned by me! I am not Naoko Tekeuchi, excuse me Tekeuchi-Sensei as she should be rightfully called. Scott, Joe, Jason, Lady Calliope, Castor, Veliot, and the aspects of their powers are mine. I came up with the idea for Matrix powers, and it has nothing to do with the movie! Veliot's powers are a new take on a villain for me. I hope you enjoy. WARNING!!! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG STORY!!! I hope you have a good three days to read it, cause it took me three months to write it! Send any questions, comments, suggestions, or flames(if you're man enough that is ^_^!) to [saturnsilence@hotmail.com][1]Have a nice week!****

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Sailormoon S: Allies_**

_The Sequel to Once in a Blue Moon_

  
  


_Scott is seen standing in front of an open door dressed in his Centurion outfit. Bright light from the region beyond fills the area, engulfing everything. Lady Calliope's voice is heard from beyond the door._

  
  


**Calliope: **Scott, you have now passed the rank of Skilled Centurion. Only one final challenge awaits stands between you and the title of Master Centurion. I recommend you go into the city to rest and renew your mind and body. Your powers and abilities have greatly improved since you began training here. You may be of some assistance to the Sailor Soldiers in their battle against evil.

  
  


_Scott bows respectfully as the door closes. The scene fades into another. Scott is standing outside the doorway to the shrine facing the forest. Beyond the forest, the city of Tokyo is visible to him. As he views certain familiar places, he begins to reminisce about them._

  
  


**Scott: **Tokyo. It's been so long. There are so many familiar places, and yet so many places I have not yet visited. There's the arcade where I once worked. There's the charm shop where I first met the Sailor Soldiers. There's the park where Castor gave me my powers. 

  
  


_Scott stops short as one of the sites catches his eyes._

  
  


**Scott: **That's where my house should be. Where is it? What happened to my house?

  
  


_Scott is in shock as he views the vacant lot where his house once stood. He starts down the path through the forest, toward the city, to investigate further. Unbeknownst to him, a pair of eyes are watching him from the bushes behind him._

  
  


_The scene changes to the main room of the shrine. Castor is perched atop the pole which is in the center of the room. A cascade of light sparkles appears and Lady Calliope's transparent figure emerges from them._

  
  


**Castor: **My Lady, do you think Scott will pass the final challenge?

  
  


**Calliope: **I cannot say for certain, but there is a prophecy on the ruined walls of the shrine on the moon.

  
  


**Castor: **Yes, I know. It is the Prophecy of the Last Centurion. It speaks of a time when the last of the Matrix line will take the challenge to possess the full power of the Matrix. The prophecy says that he will be weak in body, and unable to complete the task.

  
  


**Calliope: **That time is here. Scott is the last in the Matrix line. His weakness will prevent him from taking the rank of Master Centurion. 

  
  


**Castor: **Is there anything we can do?

  
  


**Calliope: **I cannot say. We must hope that Scott will still be able to teach others even though he is not complete himself. Otherwise, the Line will be broken.

  
  


**Castor: **If the Line is broken, the Matrix could fall into the wrong hands.

  
  


**Calliope: **Yes. That is why Scott is so important to us.

  
  


**Castor: **My Lady, I have also felt something sinister enter the city.

  
  


**Calliope: **I have also felt it. The Death Busters have arrived in our system. They are seeking the talismans which were sealed into the pure hearts of certain individuals. And to make matters worse, they have brought one of our arch rivals with them.

  
  


**Castor: **The talismans can bring Pharaoh 90 to our system. We could be in very grave danger.

  
  


_Elsewhere, Scott has left the forest and is walking down the sidewalk toward his old house lot. He reaches a corner and hears a familiar sound. Coming down the sidewalk perpendicular to his, are Minako and Usagi. _

  
  


**Usagi: **These study sessions are so boring! They never leave me enough time to read my Sailor V comics.

  
  


**Minako: **That never stopped you before.

  
  


**Usagi: **What's that supposed to mean?

  
  


**Minako: **Nothing.

  
  


**Usagi: **Let's hope not. Remember, Sailor V is based on you!

  
  


**Minako: **The character is, but the storyline is somewhat different.

  
  


**Usagi: **Whatever. I'm getting tired of studying like this. How hard could high school entrance exams be?

  
  


_Usagi and Minako reach the corner where Scott is standing. Before they have any time to do anything, Usagi trips over her own feet and Minako falls with her. One of Minako's books is thrown into the air, only to be caught by the boy standing on the corner. _

  
  


**Scott: **Can't you girls walk without falling?

  
  


_The two struggle to their feet as they recognize the voice._

  
  


**Minako: **Scott. You're back.

  
  


**Scott: **Hello, Usagi, Minako. It's been a long time.

  
  


**Usagi: **It seems longer to us.

  
  


**Scott: **Really? What's happened since I've been gone?

  
  


**Minako: **Too much!

  
  


**Usagi: **So much that you could write a book about it.

  
  


**Scott: **Wow! Where are you two headed?

  
  


**Minako: **We are on our way to a study session with Ami. High school entrance exams are only three months away.

  
  


**Usagi: **We really need to be going. We don't want to be any later than we already are.

  
  


**Scott: **I'm on my to see if my house is still there. I'll see you later.

  
  


**Usagi: **Okay. Bye.

  
  


_The two girls take off down the sidewalk, leaving Scott alone once more._

  
  


**Scott: **Strange girls. Strange, but cute. You gotta love them.

  
  


_Scott continues his journey until he reaches the empty lot that was once his home. The lot is vacant, as if nothing had ever stood there. Scott is confused as he examines the place. The sparkles come out of his eyes and focus one point amidst the uncut grass and weeds. There, resting on the ground in the center of the place, is a strange object. Scott picks up the item to examine it closer. He notices that it has a band like that of a wrist watch. At its top is a flattened circular base with a button protruding out from its side. The object is adorned with Scott's blue moon symbol, complete with his north star in center, in the center of the base._

  
  


**Scott: **What in the world? Where did this come from? That's my symbol, so it has to be mine somehow. 

  
  


_Scott slips the item onto his wrist, then looks up to see a large building in the distance. As he views it, a strange sensation passes through his mind. The building is none other than Mugen Academy. _

  
  


**Scott: **I have a strange feeling about that place. Something's not right here. Could that school have anything to do with this thing on my wrist?

  
  


_Although confused, Scott decides to find a place to stay for the night. He turns away from this desserted area and walks back down the sidewalk frowm whence he came. He wanders around the city, seemingly aimless, until he sees another familiar person strolling down the sidewalk in front of him. With her blue hair flapping quietly in the breeze, it is no mistake that the person is Ami Mizuno. Scott runs to catch up with her._

  
  


**Scott: **Ami. 

  
  


**Ami: **Scott. Hi. Have you completed your training?

  
  


**Scott: **Not exactly. They wanted me to take a break before I take the final challenge. I've already passed the rank of Skilled Centurion.

  
  


**Ami: **Wow. Congratulations.

  
  


**Scott: **I've been away for a long time. What's happened?

  
  


**Ami: **A lot. So much that-----

  
  


**Scott: **You could write a book about it? 

  
  


**Ami: **Exactly.

  
  


**Scott: **Well, can you give me a little summary?

  
  


**Ami: **I'm no storyteller, but I'll do my best. You left us when we were about to pass through the tunnel of time. We travelled to the future and back safely. We finally defeated the Wiseman of the Dark Moon. Now, there are people here trying to steal the pure heart crystals from individuals. 

  
  


**Scott: **Steal pure heart crystals?

  
  


**Ami: **Yes. And there are two new Soldiers, Uranus and Neptune, but they seem to have their own agenda. They always show up when a person has his or her heart crystal removed. They keep saying something about a talisman they are looking for. Apparently the talisman is sealed inside the heart of a person here on Earth.

  
  


**Scott: **Interesting. Well, I'm here to help in any way I can.

  
  


**Ami: **Thanks, Scott. We can use all the help we can get, especially from a Matrix Centurion.

  
  


_Ami notices the strange device on Scott's wrist._

  
  


**Ami: **What is that thing on your wrist?

  
  


**Scott: **I have no idea. I found it in the lot where my house should be. 

  
  


**Ami: **What?

  
  


**Scott: **My house is gone! Not only gone, it's like it was never there.

  
  


**Ami: **That's strange. 

  
  


**Scott: **I know. This thing was just lying on the ground in the middle of the place. That's my symbol, so it has to belong to me somehow.

  
  


**Ami: **I can take a look at it if you like.

  
  


**Scott: **Sure. Maybe you can figure out what it is.

  
  


**Ami: **All right.

  
  


**Scott: **Where are you going?

  
  


**Ami: **I'm on my way to the swim center. I need to clear my head of a few things, and swimming seems to work best for me.

  
  


**Scott: **Have you had a hard day?

  
  


**Ami: **A little.

  
  


**Scott: **Would you mind if I went with you? I don't think I've ever been there.

  
  


**Ami: **I don't mind.

  
  


_The two walk side by side until reaching their destination, which is a large gym-shaped building. When they enter, Scott notices two people that are also there. One, seated in one of the chairs a little ways away from the pool, is dressed in normal clothes with short, sandy-blonde hair. The other is standing as if about to dive into water. She is wearing a swimsuit and has shoulder length, wavy, teal hair, which is tied behind her head. Scott makes his way to the one in the chair while Ami finds the changing room. Shortly before Scott can get there, the other lady makes a swift dive into the water. Scott walks up to the table where the other lady is seated and reaches to take the other seat._

  
  


**Scott: **Excuse me. Is this seat taken?

  
  


**Lady: **Not right now. You can sit there if you like, but when my partner gets out, you'll have to move.

  
  


**Scott: **I understand. Thanks. My name is Scott Devereaux.

  
  


**Lady: **I'm Haruka Tenoh. Do you come here often?

  
  


**Scott: **This is my first time here. I've only been in Tokyo for a month and a half. 

  
  


**Lady: **My partner, Michiru, loves it here. She loves to swim.

  
  


**Scott: **The girl I'm with, Ami, enjoys swimming also.

  
  


**Lady: **Is that so?

  
  


**Scott: **See for yourself.

  
  


_Scott finishes his sentence as Ami dives into the pool. Soon, she is joined by Michiru. When the two surface, Haruka gets up from her seat, anticipating a race. _

  
  


**Haruka: **GO!

  
  


_The two take off from the end of the pool. They swim constantly toward the other end, ending the race in a tie. Scott runs over to the other end to help Ami out of the water. _

  
  


**Ami: **That was a tie.

  
  


**Michiru: **Why did you slow down? Were you trying to be merciful to me?

  
  


**Ami: **I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I really am.

  
  


_When Michiru doesn't answer, Ami runs out of the swim center, crying. Michiru turns to see Scott, who is dazed and confused at the current events._

  
  


**Michiru: **What about you?

  
  


**Scott: **Huh? What about me?

  
  


**Michiru: **Can you swim as well, or better than she can?

  
  


**Scott:** It's been a while since I last got in a pool. I don't think I could swim as well as I could anymore.

  
  


**Michiru: **When was the last time you swam?

  
  


**Scott: **I haven't been in a pool since I left America. That was at least a month ago.

  
  


**Michiru: **Is there anyone here who can give me a proper race?

  
  


_Michiru finishes drying off, then jumps back into the pool. Scott walks over and sits in one of the lounge chairs by the pool. Not meaning to, he falls fast alseep. A few hours go by. Later, Ami once again enters the swim center. Michiru meets her by the door._

  
  


**Michiru: **I'm glad you came, or did Haruka push you to come? 

  
  


**Ami: **I came on my own will. I apologize for what I did earlier.

  
  


**Michiru: **I just wanted to have a proper race. Will you accept my challenge?

  
  


**Ami: **Yes.

  
  


_Minutes later, Ami and Michiru are poised over the edge of the pool, about to race again._

  
  


**Michiru: **One hundred meters, freestyle. Is that okay with you?

  
  


**Ami: **That's fine.

  
  


_Haruka is standing next to them, about to signal the start of the race._

  
  


**Haruka: **Ready? Go!

  
  


_Michiru and Ami dive into the waters and begin swimming with all their effort back and forth from the ends of the pool. Haruka meets them at the edge when they finish with the results of the race._

  
  


**Haruka:** Another tie race.

  
  


**Michiru: **Now, does it feel good to know that you swam with all your effort?

  
  


**Ami: **Yes. Thank you.

  
  


**Michiru: **You too. It was really fun. Will you race again sometime?

  
  


_Ami just nods. Haruka and Michiru leave the swim center as Ami gets out of the pool, trying to decide what to do next._

  
  


**Ami: **What do I do now? Should I swim a little more? What?

  
  


_Suddenly, a small egg-shaped object hits the water and cracks open. A strange creature is formed from the egg. _

  
  


**Daimon "Dovelin":** Ha! I will take that pure heart crystal that questions where your life is taking you!

  
  


_Dovelin throws a wave of water at Ami, which causes her to be thrown against one of the glass walls. Scott is stirred by the sounds and awakens from his sleep. _

  
  


**Scott: **What is going on here?

  
  


_When things can't be any more confusing, Sailor Moon arrives on the scene confronts the daimon._

  
  


**Sailor Moon: **Stop it! I was just looking for a friend and look who I found, uninvited guests! I am the Sailor Warrior fighting for love and justice, Sailor Moon! In place of the moon, I'll punish you!

  
  


_The daimon shoots a blast of water from its snorkel at Sailor Moon. The daimon then threw a ring buoy which trapped Sailor Moon's arms. After this, a lady in a red dress appears to give orders to the new daimon._

  
  


**Kaolinite: **Dovelin, take that pure heart, now!

  
  


_The daimon shoots a beam from the black star on her forehead. The dark beam hits Ami's body and causes her heart crystal to come out and float over to Kaolinite. Kaolinite grabs it and begins to examine it. Usagi is still trapped in the ring buoy, now pleading for Kaolinite to return the crystalline item._

  
  


**Sailor Moon: **No, please. Give it back. She's my best friend, and she's going to be the best doctor in the world some day!

  
  


_Kaolinite just conitinues to examine the crysal._

  
  


**Kaolinite: **It's not a talisman! 

  
  


_Indignant, Kaolinite begins to crush the heart crystal. She is suddenly stopped by a rose which is thrown near her position. The rose throw announces the arrival of Tuxedo Mask, who is floating in the air._

  
  


**Tuxedo Mask: **For trying to hurt the pure heart of a maiden, I cannot forgive you.

  
  


**Kaolinite: **Dovelin, take care of these pests!

  
  


_Kaolinite vanishes. Scott stands to his feet when he realizes what is happening._

  
  


**Scott: **I'm a little confused, but I think I know what's going now. I'll be with you in just a second, Tux. Vega Gyro Power, Make Up!

  
  


_Scott transforms into Crusader Vega. Dovelin shoots a blast of water at Tuxedo Mask, but he dodges and hits the daimon with his expanding cane. This knocks Dovelin into the pool, but she floats by means of the ring buoy around her waist. Scott now faces the daimon._

  
  


**Vega: **My turn! Cosmic Beam Attack!

  
  


_A silver beam of energy leaves Scott's fingers and flies toward the daimon. Dovelin moves to the left causing the beam to fly toward Mamoru. Mamoru twirls his cane and strikes the beam, forcing it to fly toward Dovelin again. It hits the daimon in the chest, hurting her slightly. Luna and Artemis jump on the ring buoy around the daimon's waist and scratch holes in it. Dovelin struggles to reach the shore. Scott is there, awaiting the daimon's landing._

  
  


**Vega: **Vega Gyro Gravitation!

  
  


_The beam from the gyro hits the daimon, its electrical impulses causing Dovelin to rise off the ground. Tuxedo Mask throws a rose, which pops the ring buoy that is trapping Usagi. _

  
  


**Tuxedo Mask: **Now, Sailor Moon.

  
  


**Vega: **She's right you need her!

  
  


_Usagi stands to her feet with the Spiral Heart Moon Rod._

  
  


**Sailor Moon: **Moon Spiral Heart Attack!

  
  


_The attack hits the daimon and destroys it. Usagi over and picks up the dropped heart crystal. She returns it to Ami's body and Ami recovers._

  
  


**Ami: **Thank you, Sailor Moon.

  
  


**Sailor Moon: **Ami, I'm sorry. Did I something wrong?

  
  


**Ami: **No. I was just feeling a bit down. But thanks to you, I can recover. Thanks.

  
  


**Sailor Moon: **No problem.

  
  


_Tuxedo Mask and Scott walk over to their position and join the conversation._

  
  


**Tuxedo Mask: **So you found the solution?

  
  


**Ami: **Yes. It is important to try my best. To doubt is the same as to stop, so I won't run anymore.

  
  


_Usagi is a little taken by the way Ami is looking at Tuxedo Mask._

  
  


**Sailor Moon: **So, is this a good mood or what? Remember, he's MY Tuxedo Mask!

  
  


_Ami takes one of Tuxedo Mask's arms tauntingly._

  
  


**Ami: **I won't give up!

  
  


**Sailor Moon: **Forget it!

  
  


**Ami: **I won't give up.

  
  


**Sailor Moon: **Forget it!

  
  


**Ami: **I won't give up.

  
  


**Sailor Moon: **Stop it!

  
  


**Ami: **I won't give up.

  
  


**Sailor Moon: **Stop! Stop!

  
  


**Ami: **I won't give up.

  
  


**Sailor Moon: **Definitely not!

  
  


**Ami: **Now, enough playing, let's get back to studying.

  
  


_Usagi sighs in discontent as she hears Ami's statement. Ami releases Tuxedo Mask's arm and turns toward Scott._

  
  


**Ami: **And thank you, Scott, for helping with the daimon.

  
  


**Vega: **It's no problem. That's what I'm here for.

  
  


**Tuxedo Mask: **How far along are you in your training?

  
  


**Vega: **I've completed Skilled Centurion. The next time I return to the shrine, it will be to take the final challenge.

  
  


**Tuxedo Mask: **I can tell your powers have improved. That beam almost shattered my cane!

  
  


**Vega: **Sorry, it wasn't meant to miss.

  
  


**Tuxedo Mask: **It's no problem. 

  
  


_Usagi notices the peculiar item on Scott's wrist._

  
  


**Usagi: **Scott, what is that thing?

  
  


**Vega: **I don't yet know. I found it in the field where my house once was.

  
  


**Tuxedo Mask: **That symbol is the same as the one on your forehead. It has to be yours.

  
  


**Ami: **We'll all take a look at it and see what can find out.

  
  


**Vega: **Thanks.

  
  


_Later, the same four are in Mamoru's apartment, in their normal clothes. The device with the blue moon symbol is resting on the coffee table._

  
  


**Ami: **Scott, the only thing I can come up with is that this thing is some kind of communication device.

  
  


**Mamoru: **It can also generate very realistic illusions. Observe.

  
  


_Mamoru pushes the button on the item's side. It makes the symbol on the item's base to glow brightly. It releases a quick light flash which transforms the room into a lush jungle scene. _

  
  


**Scott: **Weird. How do you make it stop?

  
  


**Ami: **The same way you make it run.

  
  


_Ami presses the button and the room is returned to normal._

  
  


**Usagi: **That little thing did all that?

  
  


**Ami: **Yes. Like I said before it looks like a communication device of some sort.

  
  


**Scott: **It's similar to the ones you and Usagi have, but to communicate with what?

  
  


**Mamoru: **I have no idea. Let's just hope it's not one of the bad guys.

  
  


**Usagi: **I guess we'll find out soon enough.

  
  


**Scott: **If this thing can create illusions like that, then my home was just an illusion all along.

  
  


**Ami: **I'm sorry, Scott. I can't think of any other explanation.

  
  


**Scott: **It's okay. Now I know why I never really felt like that was my home anyway.

  
  


**Usagi: **Well, if it'll make you feel any better, we're having a beach party tomorrow. You're welcome to come if you'd like.

  
  


**Scott: **Thanks. It would give me something to do.

  
  


**Mamoru: **You can stay here for the night, or as long as you like. With your house gone, you're going to need a place to stay.

  
  


**Scott: **Thank you. I have another question. What did you tell Motoki I was doing while I was in training?

  
  


**Usagi: **He really only asked once. We just told him you were away taking care of a few things. 

  
  


**Ami: **Were you working as a volunteer, or were you being payed?

  
  


**Scott: **It was voluntary. I just went there to have something to do.

  
  


**Mamoru: **Scott, I hate to ask more questions, but what do you plan to do for school?

  
  


**Scott: **I don't know. I've checked a few of the schools here, but I'm not sure----

  
  


**Ami: **You're not sure of what?

  
  


**Scott: **I'm not sure if any of the schools here are where I need to be. Maybe I haven't found the right one yet.

  
  


**Ami: **High school entrance exams are three months from now. You don't need to take too long looking.

  
  


**Scott: **I know. What am I going to do? None of the schools here are like the ones in my hometown.

  
  


**Usagi: **You're not in America anymore.

  
  


**Scott: **Exactly. How are foreign students treated here?

  
  


**Mamoru: **That depends on where you go.

  
  


**Usagi: **I'm sure you'll find one before it's too late. 

  
  


**Scott: **I suppose so. 

  
  


_Scott gets up from his seat and walks out onto the balcony. Mamoru and the girls are left alone around the table._

  
  


**Usagi: **Is something bothering Scott?

  
  


**Ami: **I think so. 

  
  


**Mamoru: **I don't know. It's hard for me to read him. He did change his tone slightly when Usagi mentioned that he wasn't in America anymore.

  
  


**Usagi: **Well, he isn't. I just hope I didn't offend him.

  
  


**Ami: **He's probably homesick. 

  
  


**Mamoru: **And this thing with his house and family isn't helping.

  
  


**Usagi: **He was only here for a couple weeks before he found out he was a Centurion. It's been almost two months since he came here, and now this. 

  
  


**Ami: **Just imagine how he feels. Lost and alone in a country far away from the place he truly calls home.

  
  


**Mamoru: **Well, it's getting late. We could all use a good night's sleep. Usagi, can you walk Ami home?

  
  


**Usagi: **Sure.

  
  


**Mamoru: **Good. Let's all get a good rest and we'll meet again tomorrow.

  
  


_On the balcony, Scott is not paying attention to their conversation. Instead his gaze is on the city below. From Mamoru's balcony, he see at least a mile in the distance. His thoughts are fixed, not on the city, but on what lay beyond it. Almost two months before, he came from that place across the ocean. The country of America is the only thing on his mind. Before long, something else enters his vision. There, near a vacant lot where his house once stood, lay Mugen Academy. At the mere sight of that building, a strange sensation comes over Scott's body._

  
  


**Scott: **I have a very bad feeling about that place.

  
  


_The scene changes to a dark laboratory where a male figure, totally hidden from view by shadows save for his glowing glasses, is waiting. Kaolinite walks up behind him and they begin to converse._

  
  


**Professor Tomoe: **Kaolinite, where is the pure heart that you went to retrieve for me?

  
  


**Kaolinite: **I ran into Sailor Moon and she took it. It wasn't a talisman, anyway.

  
  


**Professor Tomoe: **How depressing. Have you found another target?

  
  


**Kaolinite: **Indeed, I have. And I am almost sure this one holds the talisman.

  
  


**Professor Tomoe: **Excellent! I have just completed a new egg of daimon. 

  
  


_Professor Tomoe turns around to show the small egg to Kaolinite. The small object flies out of the room and out of sight._

  
  


**Professor Tomoe: **Now, get to work on finding that talisman.

  
  


**Kaolinite: **It will be done.

  
  


_The next day, Scott, Mamoru, Usagi, and the others are at the beach enjoying a beautiful cloudless day. Ami and Makoto are swimming in the ocean while the others are seated on a blanket which is spread out over the sand and covered with all kinds of food. Looking around, we can see that this group of people are the only ones on the beach so far. _

  
  


**Scott: **So, would you care to tell me what kind of new powers or attacks you've received?

  
  


**Usagi: **Everyone else's Sailor powers seem to be adequate enough to take care of the new monsters. I'm the only one who needed an upgrade.

  
  


**Mamoru: **Of course, I can't get rid of my roses.

  
  


**Minako: **We're all pretty much the same as you left us. But you, a Skilled Centurion? 

  
  


**Usagi: **And training under Castor, the falcon of the Matrix? There is no greater honor in the galaxy.

  
  


**Minako: **How hard is the training?

  
  


**Scott: **At times, it's easy. They mainly make me fight these illusions of monsters and such to see how my power improves. They say I'm improving after every fourth battle.

  
  


**Usagi: **I wish I could do that.

  
  


**Scott: **They tell me this last test will be the hardest one yet, but they still refuse to tell me what it will be.

  
  


**Luna: **Castor and Lady Calliope maintained a strict code of secrecy when it involved the trials themselves. They claimed that it would be hard for others to understand the tests that apprentices take during training.

  
  


**Scott: **That's what they said to me when I left the shrine the first time. 

  
  


_Ami and Makoto have left the waves and have joined the others on the blanket._

  
  


**Mamoru: **How's the water?

  
  


**Ami: **Just great. Scott, you should join us sometime.

  
  


**Scott: **Thanks for the offer, but I really don't like to swim in the ocean. I don't like to get the saltwater in my eyes.

  
  


**Makoto: **Yeah. It's not everybody's cup of tea. 

  
  


**Minako: **Scott, is there anything you really like to do?

  
  


**Scott: **There are a few things.

  
  


_At this, Scott gets up from the blanket and walks toward the surf. He takes long looks across the vast ocean, vainly hoping to see his homeland. The others on the blanket are a little startled by Scott's action._

  
  


**Makoto: **What's with Scott?

  
  


**Mamoru: **He's homesick.

  
  


**Usagi: **Scott is not from Tokyo, or even Japan. He moved here from America.

  
  


**Makoto: **He looks like he's taking it pretty bad. Why wasn't he this way before?

  
  


**Mamoru: **Because he found out that his home he had here was an illusion. 

  
  


**Usagi: **It's a long story.

  
  


**Minako: **Poor guy. I know exactly how he feels.

  
  


_Minako rises to her feet and walks over to Scott. She meets Scott and begins to speak in a language that Scott has not heard in a while._

  
  


**Minako: **Scott, are you okay?

  
  


_Startled at her tongue, Scott answers in the same language._

  
  


**Scott: **Minako, you speak English? 

  
  


**Minako: **Yes. Are you homesick for America?

  
  


**Scott: **Does it show?

  
  


**Minako: **Quite a bit. It's okay. I know how you feel.

  
  


**Scott: **But how?

  
  


**Minako: **I used to live in England. That's where I received my Sailor powers. When I first moved here, I felt that I had left a part of me behind.

  
  


**Scott: **I really want to go back to America. Japan's a great country, but it's just not the same. I like it here, but America's my home. 

  
  


**Minako: **I understand. It was the same way with me when I moved here. Don't worry too much. You've got good friends here. And that's important, right?

  
  


**Scott: **I guess you're right. I still miss America, but I'll have to stay here for a while. 

  
  


_While they are talking, the new egg embeds itself into the sand near them, then cracks open, forming a red-skinned daimon with a black star in its forearm and a cannon for a left arm._

  
  


**Daimon: **So, you want to go home? I'll send you to your maker!

  
  


_Scott and Minako jump away as the daimon loads its cannon. The others come to join them as Kaolinite appears hovering in midair over the surf._

  
  


**Kaolinite: **Look at this! You come looking for a pure heart and find a party! Sandtrap.

  
  


_The daimon fires a blast of goo out of his cannon which glues Ami, Makoto, Rei, and Mamoru to the sand. _

  
  


**Kaolinite: **That takes care of some of them. Now, extract that heart crystal!

  
  


**Sandtrap: **As you wish.

  
  


_Sandtrap thrusts his forearm outward, causing the black star symbol to emit a dark beam of evil energy. The beam is intended for Scott, but he and the others jump out of the way. When Scott regains his footing, he leaps and delivers a swift kick to Sandtrap's arm._

  
  


**Sandtrap: **So, you want to play rough?

  
  


**Scott: **I prefer a straight fight!

  
  


**Kaolinite: **Sandtrap, quit stalling! I haven't got all day. Get that talisman and return to headquarters.

  
  


_Kaolinite vanishes as the daimon loads his cannon again._

  
  


**Usagi: **This is getting serious. Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!

  
  


**Minako: **Venus Star Power, Make Up!

  
  


_The two Sailors transformed as Sandtrap hits Scott with a blast from his black star. Scott falls to the ground, unconscious, when his heart crystal emerges from his body. The crystal floats toward the daimon. Sandtrap reaches over to grab it, but is interrupted by a voice._

  
  


**Sailor Moon: **Stop right there! For trying to ruing a perfectly decent day at this beach, I am the sailor suited soldier fighting for love and justice, Sailor Moon. In place of the moon, I will punish you!

  
  


**Venus: **That person's heart belongs on American soil, not in your hands!

  
  


**Sandtrap: **We'll just see about that.

  
  


_Sandtrap fires another shot of goo from his cannon. The two Sailors jump away and prepare to attack._

  
  


**Sailor Moon: **Moon Tiara Action!

  
  


_Usagi throws her tiara disk which plugs up Sandtrap's cannon. Minako runs over to pick up the fallen heart crystal. Sandtrap seems unaffected by Usagi's attack._

  
  


**Sandtrap: **Ha! I don't need my cannon!

  
  


_Sandtrap sprays a sticky substance from his mouth. The substance surrounds Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus, sticking them together. The daimon causes the heart crystal to levitate and float over to where it is standing._

  
  


**Sandtrap: **Now where was I?

  
  


_Before Sandtrap can reach the crystal, a bright ball of yellow planetary energy collides with him. The daimon is thrown back as the crystal is thrown toward two figures who are standing behind the other two trapped Sailors. Sailor Uranus catches the tossed heart crystal and begins to examine it._

  
  


**Neptune: **You were just about to hand this crystal over to us.

  
  


**Uranus: **It's not even a talisman!

  
  


**Venus: **Uranus, Neptune, help us!

  
  


**Neptune: **Why not? We've wasted enough time already? Deep Submerge!

  
  


_A teal ball of planetary is hurled toward the two trapped Soldiers. The sphere impacts and dissolves the glue that is bonding the Soldiers together. Sailor Venus runs over to Sailor Uranus, who is still holding Scott's heart crystal._

  
  


**Venus: **Uranus, please return that crystal to its owner.

  
  


**Uranus: **Why? What is this heart's importance to you?

  
  


**Venus: **That heart belongs to a friend of mine.

  
  


**Uranus: **You want it? Catch!

  
  


_Sailor Uranus throws the heart crystal out toward the ocean. _

  
  


**Venus: **I don't think so! Venus Love-Me Chain!

  
  


_The long, spiraling chain of hearts extends from Minako's hand and travels toward the flying crystal. Scott's heart crystal is caught by Minako's chain. Minako brings the heart crystal to her hand, then runs over to return it. The crystal hovers over Scott's back, then vanishes, taking its place inside Scott's body. Scott regains consciousness and stands to his feet._

  
  


**Scott: **Thanks, Venus. 

  
  


**Venus: **No problem.

  
  


**Scott: **It looks like you could use a little help. Vega Gyro Power, Make Up!

  
  


_The Vega Gyro is energized and transforms Scott into Crusader Vega. Sailor Moon is on her knees on the sand, slightly bruised, as the monster towers above her. _

  
  


**Sandtrap: **So what if the heart's not a talisman? I still get to kill these interfering Sailor Soldiers!

  
  


_Sandtrap raises his cannon arm, about to strike the beaten Sailor. _

  
  


**Venus: **Crescent Beam!

  
  


_Sailor Venus' beam attack hits the daimons hand, attracting his attention. Sandtrap turns to see Sailor Venus and another warrior standing side by side._

  
  


**Sandtrap: **Okay. Who are you?

  
  


**Vega: **Through the cold and darkness of space, I am the Matrix Centurion guardian of gravity, Crusader Vega, Stage On!

  
  


**Sandtrap: **Yeah. So?

  
  


**Vega: **For daring to harm the last of the Matrix line, you must be destroyed! 

  
  


_Scott runs toward the daimon and lands several blows to it. The daimon finally lands a hit from his cannon arm to Scott, knocking him backwards._

  
  


**Venus: **Venus Love-Me Chain!

  
  


_Minako causes her chain to wrap around the daimon, keeping his arms at his sides. Scott regains his footing and faces Sandtrap again. Minako then runs over to help Usagi to her feet._

  
  


**Sandtrap: **What now?

  
  


**Vega: **Oh, you'll like this. Vega Comet Attraction!

  
  


_Scott's symbol glows as he channels his energy into his arm. He lifts his hand toward the sky. A silver streak of energy blazes through the sky, seemingly guided by Scott's hand. Scott causes the "comet" to collide with the daimon. The daimon is paralyzed by the attack. _

  
  


**Vega: **And that's not all. Vega Cosmic Erradication!

  
  


_Scott throws the Blue Moon symbol at the daimon. With this attack, the daimon dissolves into a thin mist which vanishes after a few seconds. The goo that holds the others to the sand vanishes when Sandtrap is destroyed. Scott turns to see Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus standing behind him. Before anyone can say anything, Scott passes out and falls toward the sand. Minako catches him and lowers him to the ground. Far behind them, unseen to anyone in that place, a pair of glowing eyes are watching them from a small dark portal which is open near a sand dune. Eventually, the glow fades and the portal seals itself._

  
  


_Scene changes to the dark laboratory where Professor Tomoe and Kaolinite are discussing the events of the day._

  
  


**Tomoe: **Kaolinite, what is the news of the crystal?

  
  


**Kaolinite: **Unknown. I left before I could examine it.

  
  


**Tomoe: **What? Kaolinite, how could you do such a foolish thing?! I could demote you for that!

  
  


**Kaolinite: **I am sorry, Professor. I did not mean to fail you.

  
  


**Tomoe: **There is no room for apologies in this line of work!__

  
  


_From the dark, shadowy expanse behind them, a voice is heard._

  
  


**Voice: **Silence, both of you! Must I listen to this forever?

  
  


_Professor Tomoe and Kaolinite turn to see the same two glowing blue eyes, as were seen at the beach, piercing the darkness not three feet away._

  
  


**Tomoe: **Veliot, don't try to assume command. We are on a mission!

  
  


_The figure steps closer to reveal that it is a male personage with waist-length blue hair. A blue armored tunic of some sort covers his body. _

  
  


**Veliot: **I care not for your mission. I am on one of my own.

  
  


**Tomoe: **Then you will stay out of this! Kaolinite, I am willing to give you one last chance to retrieve the heart of that human.

  
  


_Veliot interjects interruptingly._

  
  


**Veliot: **You will do nothing of the sort to that one!

  
  


**Tomoe: **Watch your tongue, Veliot!

  
  


**Veliot: **That human is not your concern. Leave him to me.

  
  


**Kaolinite: **And why should we?

  
  


**Veliot: **He is the last of the Matrix line. It is my mission to fight and destroy the Centurions.

  
  


**Tomoe: **Veliot, you are forgetting your position here. That human may carry a talisman and is our property until proven otherwise.

  
  


_Veliot glares at Tomoe, his blue eyes shining brightly._

  
  


**Veliot: **That human is none of your concern. He is my business, and mine alone!

  
  


_Veliot turns to leave._

  
  


**Kaolinite: **Wait! You can't just walk out of here, not after that statement.

  
  


**Veliot: **I don't need to, idiot! Weaklings, all of them!

  
  


_Veliot finishes his statement, then vanishes into thin air. Professor Tomoe grits his teeth in anger when the figure vanishes. Quickly assuming a somewhat calm expression, he turns to Kaolinite._

  
  


**Tomoe: **We knew that was going to happen sooner or later.

  
  


**Kaolinite: **How arrogant!

  
  


**Tomoe: **Don't worry about him, Kaolinite. Let him take that worthless human. Surely someone else will have a talisman. And if we play our cards right, maybe he'll lead us right to the talismans.

  
  


**Kaolinite: **Yes, sir. 

  
  


**Tomoe: **Now, go find another target. I have already begun working on a new daimon egg. 

  
  


**Kaolinite: **Yes, sir. I will not fail again.

  
  


_Scene changes to Mamoru's apartment. Scott is lying on the couch talking to Mamoru._

  
  


**Mamoru: **Do you feel any better?

  
  


**Scott: **Much. I can feel my strength coming back.

  
  


**Mamoru: **Well, at least you didn't pass out until after you destroyed that monster.

  
  


**Scott: **That's a good thing. I had better be on my way.

  
  


**Mamoru: **To where?

  
  


**Scott: **I think it's about time I went back to the shrine. Somebody's got to take the title of Master Centurion.

  
  


**Mamoru: **I guess. You know it won't be easy. 

  
  


**Scott: **Nothing ever is.

  
  


**Mamoru: **That's true. Good luck, and be sure to do your best.

  
  


**Scott: **I will. Mamoru, thanks for letting me stay at your apartment.

  
  


**Mamoru: **No problem. It's the least I could do. You're going to need a place to stay untill we can figure something out.

  
  


**Scott: **Thank you.

  
  


_Scene changes to the forest. Scott is making his way toward the shrine. Every now and then he pauses, looks over his shoulders, and checks the path._

  
  


**Scott: **_*thinking* What is going on here? I have a feeling I'm being watched, but I can't seem to locate it. _

  
  


_Far above Scott, resting on one of the branches of a tree, Veliot watches as Scott wanders through the forest._

  
  


**Veliot: **The last of the Matrix line has not yet received the full power of the Matrix. This will be too easy. At last, the Centurions will pay for what they did to our ancestors.

  
  


_Inside the shrine, Scott finds Castor patiently waiting on the pole in the center of the room._

  
  


**Castor: **Welcome back, Scott. Are you ready to proceed to the final challenge?

  
  


**Scott: **I believe I am.

  
  


**Castor: **Follow me through the north passages. There is a stage just beyond the last door. That is where your final test awaits you.

  
  


_Castor takes off from the post and flies through the north passages with Scott following closely behind. When they reach a wall, Castor instructs Scott to touch the Blue Moon symbol, just as he had done when he first began his training. The wall opens as Scott presses the glowing emblem. The stage inside is made of freshly polished ivory. the ceiling is supported by six ivory pillars. In the middle of this room is a circular uprising in the floor bearing the Blue Moon symbol symbol in its center. Castor takes a perch on a rod extending from a pillar as Scott stands in front of the uprising. Soon, a cascade of light sparkles extends upward from the symbol, until Lady Calliope's full form appears, not transparent as before, but full interactive, for she is actually there. She looks down at Scott, who is standing before her, and smiles._

  
  


**Calliope: **Scott, you have finally come to take the challenge. This will be your last test in your training as a Centurion. If you pass the test, you will become the first Master Centurion since the Silver Millenia. This will be your hardest challenge yet. Are you ready?

  
  


**Scott: **Yes, I am.

  
  


**Calliope: **Then prepare yourself.

  
  


_Not quite knowing what his mother is talking about, Scott asks._

  
  


**Scott: **For what?

  
  


**Calliope: **Like the other challenges you have faced, you must prove yourself in combat.

  
  


**Scott: **Sure, but where's the monster?

  
  


_Lady Calliope changes her expression quickly, answering Scott's question. _

  
  


**Scott: **No. You don't mean I have to fight you. 

  
  


**Calliope: **Scott, in order to become a Master Centurion, you must fight and equal the current Master Centurion. 

  
  


**Scott: **I don't want to fight my own mother.

  
  


**Calliope: **I will not perish if you win. The Matrix will put its protection on us shortly. This will keep us from hurting each other. All it takes to equal a Master Centurion is one attack.

  
  


**Scott: **One attack?

  
  


**Calliope: **Yes.

  
  


**Scott: **All this for just one attack?

  
  


**Calliope: **The attack you will discover here will be unlike any you have learned so far, for it will carry the full power and force of the Matrix. Prepare yourself. The Matrix approaches.

  
  


_A dome structure in the ceiling opens to reveal a surging orb of energy descending from the sky. This orb enters and fills the room with its blinding light. The Matrix gives Scott and Lady Calliope each a Centurion outfit. These clothes are much different from the other ones that Scott has. Scott looks over his new outfit, satisfied._

  
  


**Vega: **A new suit? 

  
  


**Calliope: **This is the outfit of a Master Centurion. It will be yours when you complete this task. 

  
  


_Castor is still perched on a pole extending from one of the pillars that supports the ceiling. _

  
  


**Castor: **Ready. Begin.

  
  


_Scott watches in amazement as his mother runs up the side of the wall, circling around him. He has never seen such speed before. Lady Calliope delivers a blow which knocks him against one of the walls. He falls to the ground while she advances toward his position._

  
  


**Calliope: **You'll have to be faster than that. You must stay focused.

  
  


**Vega: **I got it.

  
  


_Scott jumps over Lady Calliope and lands near one of the four pillars. _

  
  


**Calliope: **Very good, but you need to attack sometime.

  
  


_Saying this, she runs toward him, then attempts to perform a roundhouse kick. Scott slides into Lady Calliope's foot, then delivers a sweep. Before she can hit the ground, Scott performs a hurricane kick followed by a flying uppercut. Lady Calliope lands near the center of the room, seemingly unharmed. _

  
  


**Vega: **I'm sorry. Was that a little rough?

  
  


**Calliope: **Not with the protection of the Matrix on us. 

  
  


**Vega: **Is the Matrix power supposed to feel like an energy rush?

  
  


**Calliope: **That is exactly what it is. Master Centurions learn to harness such power as they become more experienced. North Rod!

  
  


_A thin, blue rod atopped with four-pointed star appears in Lady Calliope's right hand._

  
  


**Vega: **Where did that come from?

  
  


**Calliope: **Every Master Centurion is given a weapon of some sort. You have one. Look closer to find it.

  
  


_A wall of silver energy gathers around Scott. When this fades, a long staff with curved blades at both ends is resting in Scott's hands._

  
  


**Calliope: **Impressive.

  
  


_Both meet in the center of the room, battling with rod and staff. Lady Calliope parries with the North Rod and kicks Scott back against a wall. Bringing the rod in front her face, she begins her attack._

  
  


**Calliope: **Power of the Matrix, Polaris Rocket!

  
  


_A single energy orb is released from the rod, racing toward Scott. Scott simply leaps into air, twirls his staff, and defelcts the oncomming orb away from him. He lands in front of a pillar and brings his staff in front of his face. His symbol on his forehead begins to glow. _

  
  


**Calliope: **Excellent! Begin the attack.

  
  


**Vega: **I'm not sure how.

  
  


**Calliope: **Try to concentrate all the power flowing through you into one orb.

  
  


**Vega: **I'll try.

  
  


_The energy swirls around Scott as he attempts to attack. His symbol continues to glow as he tries to focus._

  
  


**Vega: **Power of the Matrix......

  
  


**Calliope: **Yes.

  
  


_A single energy ball appears in front of Scott. Scott is struggling to remain standing as the orb charges. With one smooth transition, the energy from the scatters and Scott falls to the ground unconscious. _

  
  


_Scott comes to and finds himself in the main room of the shrine, still clad in his new Centurion outfit. Castor is perched on a post on a wall; Lady Calliop is standing in front of the pole in the middle of the room. The area around her is filled with a bright light. Scott approaches quietly, for fear that whatever is happening can be disrupted simply by making a small sound. Lady Calliope turns to face Scott, revealing an energy orb, surging with power, hovering just above the pole. _

  
  


**Scott: **I'm sorry. I failed, didn't I?

  
  


**Calliope: **Not yet. You may have lost the fight, but you may still be able to gain the title. All you have to do is be able to hold the Matrix and control it.

  
  


_Scott views the orb. Certainly such a power cannot be contained just by wanting to. _

  
  


**Scott: **I have to try to control that thing.

  
  


**Castor: **Yes. It may seem difficult, but it will be worth it if you succeed.

  
  


**Scott: **I'll try.

  
  


_Scott steps up to the pole, still somewhat unsure of what to do. He lets out a stifled sigh, then raises his hands to grab the surging orb. Behind him, Lady Calliope and Castor are lookin on in doubt._

  
  


**Castor: **He can't do it, can he?

  
  


**Calliope:** I doubt it. He shows potential, but he is weak. 

  
  


**Castor: **Just like the prophecy said.

  
  


**Calliope: **That's one prophecy I didn't want to see fulfilled in my lifetime.

  
  


_Scott brings his hands in closer to the orb. The orb continues to surge and release deadly amounts of energy. Scott struggles with the energy orb, trying hard to keep his balance. The orb moves from side to side in almost hypnotic way. Scott shuts his eyes and falls to his eyes, nearly passing out. He does not draw his hands away. The orb suddenly pauses and releases a brilliant red energy which is searing hot. Even with this, Scott does not dare remove his hands. He is struggling hard to control the force. Eventually, the orb stops moving. It halts its destructive energy release and begins to glow a beatiful blue and silver. Scott becomes immediately calm as a sparkle of light appears on his chest._

  
  


**Castor: **Lady! Look!

  
  


**Calliope: **It's happening just like it should. Could the prophecy have been wrong?

  
  


_A beam of light is shot from the Matrix to the glint of light on Scott's chest. Without any trouble, Scott's heart crystal is extracted. The crystal hovers in midair as the Matrix sends waves of blue and silver energy to join with it. The crystal receives all the emissions and changes color to a shining silver. The glow from the crystal eventually fades when it is sent back into Scott's chest. Scott passes out on the stage as the Matrix begins to sporaddicly surge with blue, red, and silver energy. Lady Calliope and Castor watch in horror as the orb rises above the pole and divides, efforlessly, into three distinct orbs. The red and blue orbs fly toward the ceiling and out of the shrine, leaving the silver orb behind. Scott comes to and stands, not aware of what has happened._

  
  


**Scott: **What just happened here?

  
  


_Castor and Lady Calliope are shocked and almost speechless._

  
  


**Castor: **The prophecy, it was fulfilled, but.....

  
  


**Calliope: **But one part of the Matrix remains.

  
  


**Scott: **What prophecy?

  
  


**Calliope: **On the walls of the shrine on the moon, there is a prophecy which tells of the Last Centurion. It states that the last of the Matrix line will be weak in body and will not complete the final task.

  
  


**Scott: **And that's what just happened?

  
  


**Castor: **Yes, but the prophecy says nothing about a Matrix division and three parts.

  
  


_Lady Calliope's eyes widen as she realizes something she has forgotten._

  
  


**Calliope: **Wait a minute! It does! The last half of the Prophecy of the Last Centurion is called the Foretelling of the Triad Master. It states that when the last Matrix Centurion fails at his task, the Matrix will divide into three pieces. He will have one, and the other two will be entrusted to two others who will be seen worthy to posses their power.

  
  


**Scott: **Is there any mention to who those might be?

  
  


**Castor: **Prophets don't always make themselves clear.

  
  


**Calliope: **The other orbs will find people that meet their needs exactly. The remaining orb is your to take. It is the Orb of Infinity. 

  
  


_At the mention of its name, the silver orb releases a bright flash which blinds every one in the room. When the light fades, a single wand is seen hovering over Scott's head. Curiosity entices Scott to take it, and rightly so. _

  
  


**Calliope: **It's given you a new transformation item. You no longer have need for your old talisman. This will give you the ability to transform into a new type of Centurion. Without the other orbs, you cannot and never will be a Master Centurion, but the wand is that of a Master. I do not claim to understand it, but it will work. 

  
  


**Castor: **The other orbs will no doubt transform the ones they find into Centurions. They will not require any training. The orbs will impart to them all they need to know. 

  
  


**Scott: **So, why did I have to train so hard?

  
  


**Calliope: **It is because you are the last of the Matrix line that we made you work the hardest. The other two will probably not be blood-heirs to the Matrix. They will not have a past with the Blue Moon Kingdom. They will be chosen for their skills. 

  
  


**Castor: **You need not look for them. They will find you when you need help. I cannot say when, but they will arrive sooner than you think.

  
  


**Scott: **What should I do now?

  
  


**Castor: **There is nothing more for you to do here. You are free to go and return as you like. You may not want to stay here.

  
  


**Scott: **And why not, Castor?

  
  


_Castor swallows hard as Scott proposes his question. He is unable to answer, so Lady Calliope answers for him._

  
  


**Calliope: **Scott, that device on your wrist is the reason why you may not wish to stay here.

  
  


**Scott: **This thing? 

  
  


**Calliope: **Yes. That is one of the items you owned during the Silver Millenia. I entrusted it to you when you started your training long ago. When you were sealed in the crystal's power, we searched diligently to find you without success. When all else failed, I threw the communicator toward Earth, knowing that it would find you and provide you a suitable home and family.

  
  


**Scott: **You mean all these years, everything I had, my home, my mom and dad, were all just illusions?

  
  


**Castor: **Scott, we hope you understand. It was all we could do to find you. We both knew that someday, the Negaverse would attack, and the Sailor Soldiers would be called for again. We knew that it would just be a matter of time before you found your place with them. 

  
  


**Calliope: **We knew the wrist communicator would naturally bring you to where the Solders were. And it did. We didn't want to have to do that to you. It must be hard to know that the family that raised you does not exist. That is why we understand if you do not want to stay in this shrine.

  
  


**Scott: **You're worried that I might feel cheated and angry, right? You don't have to worry about that. I never really felt that I belonged there. I kept having a recurring dream about a kingdom being destroyed. I guess it was fate's way of reminding me. 

  
  


**Castor: **We are so relieved.

  
  


**Scott: **I had better go now. If the other Centurions are going to find me, I have a feeling they are not going to come straight here. I wouldn't mind staying here, but Mamoru has offered me his apartment. 

  
  


_Castor smiles at Scott's remark._

  
  


**Castor: **You've made friends with Tuxedo Mask, have you? We knew him as Prince Endymion during the Silver Millenia.

  
  


**Scott: **Really? I knew that guy looked familiar, but I guess all the Soldiers were present on the Moon Kingdom. I really need to get going. I'll be back when the other Centurions find me.

  
  


**Calliope: **We know, Scott. We know.

  
  


_It is with this final statement that Scott exits through the door at the South wall of the shrine. Finding the cool breeze of the forest pleasant, he begins to travel down the path he took to reach the shrine. Along the way, a sudden sensation alerts him to look to his left side. He quickly jerks his head in that direction, but finds nothing. A few seconds pass by before he continues his trek. Later, he feels the same sensation from above him. Instinctively, he backs away and gazes up into the sky. What he finds shocks him at first, but he feels relieved to find that the figure coming toward him is one he knows. The figure in a dark green Sailor suit lands directly in front of him, weilding a staff that could be none other than the Time Key. With her dark green hair floating in the wind, she quickly greets Scott._

  
  


**Pluto: **Hello, Scott. We meet again.

  
  


**Scott: **Sailor Pluto? What a surprise, but what for? Why are you here?

  
  


**Pluto: **You have just taken the final test of the Matrix, have you not?

  
  


**Scott: **Yes, but I didn't exactly pass. I mean, it was what I was supposed to do, but I'm not a Master Centurion.

  
  


**Pluto: **I am aware of that. I saw what you would become the last time we spoke. I saw these events take place at the Door of Time. I have come to tell you that you are in danger.

  
  


**Scott: **Well, no ones safe anymore, but what do you mean?

  
  


**Pluto:** As you have seen, enemies known as the Death Busters have arrived in this dimension. They have come from Ichigen Kukan, but they are not your problem. They have brought with them an evil being known as Veliot. He is one of those who swore to wipe the Centurions from the universe. He is here and is aware of your being here as well. You can imagine what he will do.

  
  


**Scott:** A enemy from old?

  
  


**Pluto: **He is more than that. The warriors he once travelled with are solely responsible for destroying the Blue Moon Kingdom that your mother and you are from. 

  
  


**Scott:** How can I fight him? If he is one of the ones who destroyed the Blue Moon Kingdom, how can I possibly stand a chance?

  
  


**Pluto:** You will not. You will be only successful when you are joined by the other two Centurions who will be arriving shortly.

  
  


**Scott: **The others? Can you tell me who they are and when they will be here?

  
  


**Pluto: **I choose not to directly answer either of those, but I wil tell you this. You already know them. They are already acquaintences of yours. From the Door of Time, I saw the two Matrix orbs fly throughout the world until they found who they were searching for. One descended into the mountains of America, to the state of Colorado where you originally came from. The other found its way into the country of Mexico. Both of these orbs found acquaintences of yours that best suited the qualifications of Matrix Centurions. As we speak, the orbs have given them the powers they possess, of Winter and of the Sun. 

  
  


**Scott: **Winter and the Sun? They will be great additions to my power of Gravity. When will I see them?

  
  


**Pluto: **Very soon. You will probably be united with them before the sun sets today. Scott, you do not know it, but Veliot has already seen you and studied you. Here is a secret about Veliot's race that I will give to you. The warriors of which Veliot is a part of are able to read the minds of their sworn enemies. 

  
  


**Scott: **Are you trying to tell me he's already read my mind?

  
  


**Pluto: **Indeed he has. Scott, he knows your secrets and can and will use them against you. The very moment you reach the city, you will find that he is already attacking someone you know. I have seen it all from the Door of Time. He is trying to get your attention the one way he knows how.

  
  


**Scott: **By hurting someone I care about.

  
  


**Pluto: **Precisely. I will tell you no more other than that the three Centurions must battle Veliot. Scott, after that, you and the other three will not be able to have any communication with the outside world.

  
  


**Scott: **What? Why?

  
  


**Pluto: **I cannot say. I have seen it, and it is for you to discover on your own. I leave you, Scott, Crusader Vega, Matrix Centurion of the Future North. May your fight with Veliot be in your favor.

  
  


_Before Scott can blink, Sailor Pluto raises the Time Key above her head. Dark green vapors of energy surround her form and completely hide her from view. In a few seconds, this vapor cover floats away in the breeze, signaling to Scott that the Sailor Soldier of time has returned to her post. Without any hint of hesitation, Scott hurries down the path, keeping the warning given to him by Sailor Pluto fresh in his memory. When he arrives the city, he quickly locks out the annoying sound of cars and angry people as he searches down the sidewalks and alleys for any sign of Veliot's presence. He does not know what to look for, but he was told by Pluto that Veliot would be after someone he knew. _

  
  


**Scott: **I have a feeling Veliot is not going to wait for me to show up.

  
  


_Scott mutters this to himself as he scurries through a local park, not paying any attention to the people who are passing him by. Scott nearly falls down when he tries to stop abruptly to look at the fountain that changed his life forever. It was at this fountain that he, Minako, and Chibi-Usa were attacked by the droid Dryax. It was here where Castor gave him a sample of the Matrix's power. It is the same fountain, running as it normally should, that draws his attention once more. Scott is surprised to see that he is not alone in this small section of the park. There, seated on the park bench to right of the fountain, is the feminine form of Aino Minako. She sees him before he sees and her, and she beckons him to come to where she is sitting._

  
  


**Minako: **Scott? What are you doing here?

  
  


**Scott: **You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

  
  


**Minako: **You'd be amazed at what I can believe. Tell me how the test went.

  
  


**Scott: **It's the weirdest thing I've personally ever seen.

  
  


_Scott describes everything that has taken place, including the visit from Pluto. _

  
  


**Minako: **Someone you know will be attacked? 

  
  


**Scott: **Yes, but I only six or seven people since I moved to Japan. One of you is in danger. I don't want anything to happen to any one of the Soldiers. If this Veliot destroyed the Blue Moon Kingdom, imagine what he can do to one of you.

  
  


**Minako: **Can't we fight him?

  
  


**Scott: **It would be suicide to confront him now. Pluto said I must wait until the other two Centurions join me.

  
  


**Minako: **Pluto knows a lot about these things because she guards the Door of Time. With a power like that, I'm glad she's one of our allies, not enemies. 

  
  


_Suddenly, Scott's ears hear something from behind them. Scott quickly cups Minako's mouth is his hand and whispers into her ear._

  
  


**Scott: **Quiet. Something's behind us. 

  
  


_Scott hears the sound again, this time it seems to emanate from all sides, then vanishes. Scott releases Minako as they both stand._

  
  


**Scott: **Minako, I have a feeling this is Veliot whose doing all this.

  
  


**Minako: **Then let's just hope the other two Centurions show up before things get very bad.

  
  


_Without warning, a small rectangular object flies toward them, embedding itself into the ground beneath the bench. The small rectangular object glows for just a moment. After this, Scott and Minako are quickly forced to the ground amidst the roar of an explosion behind them. Scott turns to see the park bench reduced to splinters and strewn in all directions. Scott and Minako rise to their feet and see a figure in a blue armored tunic with waist-length blue hair and glowing eyes floating in midair above them._

  
  


**Veliot: **So, this is the new Centurion. Honestly, I expected much more of a challenge. You are not even a Master, Vega. 

  
  


**Scott: **I was trained in the ways of the Matrix and I have fulfilled the Foretelling of the Triad Master. I will never be a Master Centurion, but when I am joined by the other two Centurions who will arrive soon, the three combined strengths will equal that of a Master Centurion.

  
  


**Veliot: **Two more Centurions? This is going to be more exciting than I thought. Of course you should know that no Centurions on the Blue Moon Kingdom could defeat us. Neither can you. I've read your mind, Scott. I know how to really irritate someone. 

  
  


_Veliot makes a stabbing gesture with his left hand. In seconds, Minako falls to the ground, strangling for breath. Scott kneels to see if e can help, but Minako is thrown back by a blast from Veliot's right hand. Minako flies through the air until striking a tree. She falls limply to the ground. Scott runs over and picks up the half unconscious girl, running away from energy blasts from Veliot with every step of the way. He sets Minako down on a park bench far away from Veliot, who seems to cease his attack for a moment._

  
  


**Scott: **Rest here, Minako. I'm sorry about this. If I had known this was going to happen, I would not have come.

  
  


_Minako manages to utter a few phrases before fully passing out._

  
  


**Minako: **It's okay. These are the risks that have to be taken in this field. I'll be fine. Go get Veliot. He'll be searching for you before too long.

  
  


**Scott: **You're right. I'll go. 

  
  


_Scott runs furiously back through the park until he reaches the place where Veliot is waiting for him._

  
  


**Veliot: **You have returned. Now, where is your little friend who you obviously care so much about protecting?

  
  


**Scott: **Leave her out of this, villain. This is our fight and ours alone.

  
  


**Veliot: **I wouldn't be so evil if I didn't attack innocents every now and then, would I? You're right, though. This fight is between both of us.

  
  


_Scott checks the park carefully. Seeing no one around for miles, Scott produces his new transformation wand from his pocket._

  
  


**Scott: **Then let this be done. Vega Matrix Power, Make Up!

  
  


_The wand transforms Scott, with the help of the Orb of Infinity, into a new form of Crusader Vega equipped with the new suit he recieved in the shrine._

  
  


**Veliot: **What is this? This is something new.

  
  


**Vega: **Through the cold and darkness of space, I am the protector of the Future North. Wielding the North Star Staff and possessing the Orb of Infinity, the Matrix Centurion guardian of gravity, Crusader Vega, Stage On!

  
  


**Veliot: **Weird. The rank of Master Centurion evades you, yet you have the uniform of one.

  
  


**Vega: **I don't claim to understand it either, but if it's not broken, don't fix it.

  
  


**Veliot: **Interesting, but you must know it is not time for us to fight yet. I am willing to wait until the other Centurions you spoke of arrive. Until then, I hope you enjoy the cardion I've left for you.

  
  


_Veliot makes a few hand gestures, followed a stabbing motion directed at the rectangular object still embedded in the ground. A yellow light builds up its strength inside the object before it explodes. This explosion is unlike the previous one. This explosion produces a tall, slender, plant-like figure with a sinister expression._

  
  


**Veliot: **Let's see how you fare against one of my cardions. Treena, attack!

  
  


_The cardion says nothing, but immediately begins her attack by throwing leaf-shaped energy darts toward Scott's position. Scott takes his staff and deflects all of the objects thrown at him into the trees behind him. Seeing her attack unsuccessful, Treena lunges toward Scott, clenching her fist and bringing her right arm back. In a moment, the arm is brought forward again. Scott sees the coming attack and jumps several feet over his attacker's head. Scott comes down on top of Treena's back with his feet, forcing her face into the ground. Scott uses the cardion enemy as a springboard, and jumps backward, flipping along the way. Treena rises from the ground, traces of soil still present on her face. Now enraged, Treena launches a long vine projectile from her arm. Scott take his staff in hand and prepares an attack._

  
  


**Vega: **North Star Shock Beam!

  
  


_A long beam of bright light is shot from Scott's staff. The beam attack reaches Treena's vine and destroys it._

  
  


**Vega: **That's a nice upgrade to the Cosmic Beam.

  
  


_Scott wastes no time in preparing another attack. Treena seems to have ceased fighting._

  
  


**Vega: **Vega Comet Attraction!

  
  


_Scott charges his arm with energy as the attack is planned. Scott thrusts his hand to the sky, revealing a silver streak of energy hurtling toward the cardion. With a furious wave of smoke, the "comet" strikes its intended target. When the smoke clears, Treena is seen limping, minus one arm, barely alive. _

  
  


**Treena: **Master Veliot, help me. I am wounded.

  
  


**Veliot: **So, young Centurion, you are stronger than I anticipated. However, I have powers beyond that of your comprehension.

  
  


_Veliot's eyes glow a bright shade of red and seem to keep getting brighter. Veliots makes one charged stabbing motion toward Treena. Veliot's arm charges with a blue light and shoots a bright white beam toward his cardion. Treena receives the beam gladly, smiling as it approaches. Her eyes widen fully as a huge change comes over her form. She grows to nearly three times her height, her hair changing color. Her lost arm regenerates itself. _

  
  


**Vega: **What am I up against here?

  
  


_Treena's wooden eyebrows luminate, then surge with a green energy. Treena's eyebrows fire a pulsating laser blast which hits Scott directly in his chest and forces backward into a tree. Scott is crippled beneath the sheer size and force of the blow which is continuous. He quickly finds that resisting the blast is foolish. From high above the battle scene, Veliot is laughing maniacally at the display. To his surprise and regret, Kaolinite instantly appears beside him._

  
  


**Kaolinite: **Veliot, what are you doing? That boy may hold the talisman!

  
  


**Veliot: **Like I said before, let him be my concern. I assure you, the talisman is not in him.

  
  


**Kaolinite: **You can't prove that. You don't know!

  
  


**Veliot: **All right. If it makes you feel any better.

  
  


_Veliot brings his right hand, clenched into a fist, in front of his face, revealing a black, four-pointed star on the back his hand. A dark wave of energy surrounds Scott's chest amidst the continuing stream from Treena. The vortex wave reveals Scott's yellow pure heart crystal. _

  
  


**Kaolinite: **Remarkable! I've never seen anything like it.

  
  


**Veliot: **That's because you've never had to deal with a Matrix Centurion in Ichigen Kukan.

  
  


**Kaolinite: **It has to be a talisman.

  
  


**Veliot: **Guess again. The heart of a Centurion is the property of the Matrix, none other.

  
  


**Kaolinite: **Too bad. I guess I can be wrong every now and then.

  
  


_Veliot stops his vortex wave as Kaolinite vanishes. Receiving the full force of Treena's pulsating laser blast, Scott is now struggling to regain his footing. With every attempt, he is forced back to the ground beneath the punishing effects of the attack. _

  
  


**Vega: **I just can't give up. This is my fight, but I can't do it alone. I need help.

  
  


_Scott mutters this to himself quietly. Suddenly, two sparkles of light, one red, the other blue, pass over his Blue Moon symbol on his forehead. His communicator activates on its own and two voices are heard._

  
  


**Voice1: **Hold on a little longer.

  
  


**Voice2: **Help is on the way.

  
  


_Scott nearly falls over with joy when he hears the voices. He recognizes them instantly, but cannot rise to his feet because of the blast from Treena. _

  
  


**Pluto: **Dead Scream!

  
  


_A ringed purple orb strikes the cardion, causing it to stop its attack. Scott is helped to his feet by Sailor Pluto, who is now at his side._

  
  


**Vega: **Sailor Pluto?

  
  


**Pluto: **Hello again, Scott. 

  
  


**Vega: **What's going on? Why are you here?

  
  


**Pluto: **I am here to announce the arrival of the ones you have been waiting for. I must return to my post, but the other two Centurions have arrived and will help you.

  
  


_With that said, Pluto vanishes in a dark green vapor. Veliot is observing all of these events from midair._

  
  


**Veliot: **Treena, what are you waiting for? Attack!

  
  


**Treena: **Yes, master.

  
  


_Treena spins around once and throws a huge, leaf-shaped energy dart toward Scott. Scott is unable to move, unable to protect himself._

  
  


**Knight: **Winter Bolt!

  
  


_The leaf dart is instantly vaporized by an arctic lightning bolt. Scott turns to see two Centurion-clothed figures behind him, each holding a staff._

  
  


**Knight: **Hi, Scott. How are you?

  
  


**Vega: **What? Joe?

  
  


**Eclipse: **And Jasen.

  
  


**Treena: **Who are those?

  
  


**Knight: **I'm sorry.

  
  


**Eclipse: **We've been rude.

  
  


_The two Centurions leap in front of Scott, making themselves known to both Treena and Veliot._

  
  


**Knight: **Surrounded by the frost and ice of the tundra, weilding the Ice Lance and possessing the Orb of Integrity, the Matrix Centurion guardian of winter, Arctic Knight, Stage On!

  
  


**Eclipse: **The solar event that blinds the sun, weilding the Solar Lens and possessing the Orb of Truth, the Matrix Centurion guardian of the sun, Crusader Eclipse, Stage On!

  
  


**Vega: **And not a moment too soon.

  
  


**Veliot: **Good, now Treena has a chance to take out all three of you.

  
  


_Treena converts her right arm into a long vine, which divides evenly into three vines, and hurls it at the three Centurions. The three are soon entangled in the vine, which continues to grow, adding more and their entanglement. Seemingly satisfied, Treena's constantly glowing eyes turn a shade of dark red. Treena tightens her grip on the three. Before Treena can constrict them to death, Jasen answers with an attack of his own._

  
  


**Eclipse: **Mystic Flame!

  
  


_A fiery blast is shot from the Solar Lens, Jasen's staff. The flame engulfs the surrounding region and incinerates every last inch of the viny growth that entangles the three. Treena's right arm is completely burned off. The ashes of the burnt vine float away in the wind; Scott, Joe, and Jasen are released, unharmed. Within a second, all three of the boys are upon Treena. With their staffs in hand, they land several successful blows to the cardion. Treena buckles under the blows of the attackers and falls to the ground, panting for breath. Scott and the others jump back to their original positions._

  
  


**Vega: **I have honestly had enough of this moster. Centurions, are you with me?

  
  


**Knight: **Wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

  
  


**Eclipse: **Likewise.

  
  


**Vega: **Combine eliminations. Vega Cosmic Erradication!

  
  


**Knight: **Arctic Subzero Surge!

  
  


**Eclipse: **Solar Ecliptic Burst!

  
  


_The three of them perform their attacks, throwing their respective symbols of the Blue Moon, the twin swords embedded in a snowball, and a crescent eclipsed sun at the cardion. The three symbols strike Treena, converting her into a field of yellow energy. The energy is collected into a condensed region and reverts back into the card object from whence it came. This card falls to the ground, landing upright, and blackens. Hordes of smoke soon spread from the charred card. Veliot takes on a look of shock as this event unfolds._

  
  


**Veliot: **That can't be. I gave Treena a good portion of my own power. That's impossible. 

  
  


**Knight: **Well, believe it, bright eyes, because it just happened.

  
  


_Veliot brings himself down to solid ground to face the three directly._

  
  


**Veliot: **I'll just have to finish this job myself. You three will pay for the great injustice committed against my ancestors!

  
  


_Veliot crosses his arms into an X-pattern. His long, blue cape flutters behind him as a bright surge of cosmic energy builds around him. Veliot quickly drops to a kneeling position and slams his right hand on the ground. The bright energy build up emanates from Veliot, enveloping all the trees around him, then returns and shoots forth into the sky in an explosive beam. The three Centurions jumps out the way off the impressive attack and regroup. When the beam is gone into the sky, Veliot remains kneeling on the ground for several minutes. Finally, he rises to his feet._

  
  


**Vega: **I have no idea what he means by some great injustice, but I can clearly see this guy means business!

  
  


**Knight: **This is going to be hard, but I think we can do it if we work together.

  
  


**Eclipse: **I say we give it to him!

  
  


_Scott, Joe, and Jasen jump out from their hiding places to confront Veliot again. _

  
  


**Veliot: **So, you want more? That was just a sample, and it'll be back before too long!

  
  


_Veliot lunges without warning toward the three, isolating Joe and attacking him. The monsterous brute unleashes a fury of charged punches and kicks. Joe seems unscathed. Eventually, Joe manages to push Veliot away from his with a blow from his Ice Lance. Joe charges his weapon, a stream of blue, arctic clouds surrounding his form. _

  
  


**Knight: **Arctic Ice Storm!

  
  


_The stream of clouds luminesce with a chilling, frosty hue before releasing several tiny icicles with a hint of frosty sleet toward Veliot._

  
  


**Veliot: **Ha! It takes more than a little cold to get rid of me.

  
  


_Veliot brings his right hand, black four-pointed facing Joe, in front his face. The symbol charges with a dark, evil energy. When it is fully charged, Veliot launches a huge black energy which engulfs every last bit of Joe's attack. From the ground, Jasen and Scott are frightened by the feat, but quickly formulate a plan._

  
  


**Eclipse: **Joe, get out the way. It's my turn.

  
  


_Arctic Knight somersaults back to the ground. Eclipse jumps up to meet Veliot, grabbing his Solar Lens at the very top. He brings the lens part at the top of his staff in front of his symbol of an eclipsed sun on his forehead._

  
  


**Eclipse: **Solar Lumina Flash!

  
  


_The symbol releases a bright flash of red light, being magnified through the lens. Veliot throws his hands over his eyes, blinded by the attack. Satisfied, Jasen returns to the ground._

  
  


**Knight: **Way to go, Jasen!

  
  


**Eclipse: **Never underestimate a Bentley!

  
  


**Vega: **I never have.

  
  


**Veliot: **You may have blinded me for the moment, but there's one important thing you must learn. My kind have other senses which are far more important than sight.

  
  


_Having said this, Veliot thrusts his hand wildly into the air. A volley of black energy beams spews out from this hand, imapcting on the ground below. Scott and Joe are struck by two of the beams , but do not seem to be severly damaged. This gives Veliot the time he needs for his eyes to heal. He is soon hovering in mid air once again facing the three. _

  
  


**Veliot: **I think it's high time I got rid of you three once and for all! Good bye, it's been nice fighting with you. However, I deny the opportunity to die with honor.

  
  


_Veliot's eyes glow brighter than they ever have before. He brings both of his hands together in front of him. The entire length of his arms, including his hands, begin to surge with a bright yellow light. Veliot brings one of his hands back, then forward, throwing a yellow energy blast directed right for Scott. Scott jumps back to avoid the first beam. Veliot continues to do this until the other two Centurions are struck and thrown to the ground. _

  
  


**Veliot: **Only one left. Now, to finish the job. Farewell, Crusader Vega!

  
  


_Suddenly, a voice echoes throughout their region of the forest._

  
  


**Minako: **Scott, move!

  
  


_Minako is seen running, or rather struggling to run, transformation pen in hand, toward the battlefield. Veliot seems perturbed at this girl interrupting his attack._

  
  


**Veliot: **Foolish girl! Obviously, she knows that the Sailor Soldiers can never match me in power.

  
  


_Veliot launches one of his energy blasts at Minako. Minako still continues to move through the forest toward Scott's position. She is hit from the side by the full force of the yellow blast and is thrown into the air._

  
  


**Scott: **NO!!! Why you...!

  
  


_Enraged, Scott leaps into the air, somersaulting and bringing the double-bladed edge of the North Star Staff down on Veliot's head. The hard helmet covering over Veliot's head is cracked and broken loose, but Veliot is undamaged. Scott kicks Veliot in the chest, rebounding toward Minako's position in the air. He meets the girl before she can hit the ground and catches her from an untimely fall. Veliot fires several more blasts from his charged hands. Scott manages to outrun then until he can lean Minako safely against the side of a tree far from the battlefield. Minako partially comes to._

  
  


**Minako: **What happened?

  
  


**Vega: **You ran out to the battlefield and got blasted by Veliot. I rescued you and brought you here.

  
  


**Minako: **I guess the tables have turned, have they not?

  
  


**Vega: **If you want to put it that way, but this is much worse. Stay here for now. Arctic Knight and Eclipse will help me finish the battle.

  
  


**Minako: **Scott, do you really think you three can handle him?

  
  


**Vega: **Most definitely, now. This time it's personal!

  
  


_Scott stands and turns to leave. Before he can head back toward Veliot, Minako grabs his foot, stopping him._

  
  


**Minako: **Scott, you don't think I'm stupid for running out like that, do you?

  
  


**Vega: **Absolutely not. I would have done the same had you been in my position. I think it a very noble and commendable act.

  
  


**Minako: **Really?

  
  


**Vega: **Yes. Now, stay here and rest. We will take care of this character for good.

  
  


_Minako passes out again as Scott begins running through the forest. Scott begins to think to himself._

  
  


**Vega: **_*thinking* No one does that to any one of my friends, especially Minako, and lives! Now, it's Veliot's turn to suffer. As a Centurion of the Matrix, I must destroy this evil personage. It is my duty, but I cannot do it alone. My friends, if you can hear me. You must revive. Only together can we defeat Veliot. We must use the power of the Matrix._

  
  


_Scott's symbol glows brightly. From the battle site, the others' symbols glow as Scott's does. Scott shortly reaches the now cleared forest region where Veliot has now landed flatfooted on the ground. To Veliot's surprise, the other two Centurions rise to their feet, unscathed from battle. _

  
  


**Veliot: **This can't be. What's happening?

  
  


**Knight: **Scott, we got your message.

  
  


**Eclipse: **We are ready.

  
  


**Vega: **Good. 

  
  


_The three of them move into a triangulating pattern around Veliot. They each hold their staffs over their heads. Bright energy surges build up around them. Soon, three glowing energy orbs appear hovering near their staffs._

  
  


**Vega: **Orb of Infinity.

  
  


**Knight: **Orb of Integrity.

  
  


**Eclipse: **Orb of Truth.

  
  


_The three orbs each fly to a position high above Veliot. They await the commands to be called from their respective Centurions._

  
  


**Vega: **Reality Warping!

  
  


_The Orb of Infinity drops down strongly onto Veliot's head, disrupting the actual air space around his form. The physical space around Veliot is bended and contorted until the attack ceases. _

  
  


**Knight: **Molecular Frostbite!

  
  


_The next orb impacts and dissolves directly into Veliot's atoms. Veliot winces and flinches in responds to the frigid attack._

  
  


**Eclipse: **Prominent Blinding!

  
  


_The Orb of Truth strikes the ground below Veliot, releasing a violent uproar of light so strong that all three of them have to cover their eyes. Veliot is blinded instantly. Slowly, wincing and writhing in pain, Veliot manages to regain his footing._

  
  


**Veliot: **Finally, you three are beginning to attack with a little might, but I'm not finished yet. 

  
  


_Trembling, Veliot thrusts his arm skyward again._

  
  


**Veliot: **I threw that one attack away just in case this were to happen. Power, return!

  
  


_The familiat yellow energy beam races through the sky. It strikes Veliot directly, healing his wounds and restoring his sight. A huge yellow energy field continues to surround his body. _

  
  


**Veliot: **Now, let's try this again.

  
  


_Veliot makes a few stabbing gestures toward them. This causes three monstrous energy attacks to be launched from Veliot's finger. Joe and Jasen jump out of the way to avoid the attacks directed at them, but Scott remains standing._

  
  


**Knight: **Vega, move. You can't possibly resist that blast!

  
  


**Vega: **I'm tired of running!

  
  


_Scott holds his staff in front of him. The attack strikes the staff, some of it deflecting off and hitting the ground and trees. The rest of the monstrous blast seems to reach a stalemate. It is being resisted by Crusader Vega, who is straining to keep his footing. After a few minutes, the blast seems to overpower Scott, who falls to his knees, still holding his staff in front of him._

  
  


**Vega: **_*thinking* I can't let this happen. I can't let Veliot win. There has to be a way. I refuse to die here! I will overcome Veliot's attack! There has to be something inside me somewhere that can overpower this blast! There is something! I just know it!_

  
  


_Scott closes his eyes tightly and strains hard to focus. After a few minutes, the attack almost completely bears down on Scott at once. Scott's symbol glows brighter than it ever has before, almost covering the power blast with a blue light. Strangely, at one time the symbol dissappears. Withing seconds, it is replaced by a weird, h-shaped symbol with a line crossing through it at its forestroke. The blue light fades away and is replaced by an eerie purple light._

  
  


**Vega: **What's going on? What is this? It's helping me. I can feel it!

  
  


_Vega quickly stands to his feet, dropping his staff at his side. The attack from Veliot tries to consume the Centurion, but is stopped quickly by the new glowing symbol on Scott's forehead. Scott wastes no time in grabbing his staff and striking the stopped blast. The blast is thrown back at Veliot, who is hit by surprise. An eruption of yellow energy fills the surrounding region. When it dies down, Scott's strange h-shaped symbol fades back into the Blue Moon symbol. Veliot hovers into the air once again, this time almost prostrate, panting for breath, his armor suit torn in a few places. _

  
  


**Veliot: **I will not be defeated by these three runts! Come and fight me in my own dimension if you dare!

  
  


_A blinding white flash of light surrounds Veliot. When it dissipates, Veliot is gone, leaving a rift in the air space open. The rift is clearly a gateway into another dimensional plane. The three Centurions stand there, confused, when Castor flies through and alights on a branch to a nearby tree._

  
  


**Castor: **Centurions, you have all three met at last. And what a great job you have done to Veliot. 

  
  


**Vega: **Castor, what is this?

  
  


**Castor: **The rift is a portal to the plane of Ichigen Kukan itself. If you want to truly want to vanquish Veliot, you must go in there and fight him in his own universe. I warn you, it will not be easy.

  
  


**Knight: **More bashing? Sounds like my kind of fight.

  
  


**Castor: **Veliot will be much more powerful from there. It will take the full power of the Matrix to destroy him.

  
  


**Eclipse: **How do we call for that?

  
  


**Castor: **I'm not exactly sure. It will take the three of you working as one to produce the might of a Master Centurion.

  
  


**Vega: **Guys, I think we can do it. We have to. We will never be safe if we don't.

  
  


**Castor: **You are correct, Scott. No one is safe until Veliot is destroyed.

  
  


**Knight: **Then, let's go!

  
  


**Eclipse: **Agreed.

  
  


**Castor: **Good luck, Centurions.

  
  


_The three of them turn to face the rift in front of them. They take one long look at the scenery, as if not expecting to return. They are suddenly stopped by a lone voice behind them. They all turn to see Minako's beaten form leaning against a tree for support._

  
  


**Vega: **Minako?

  
  


**Minako: **Scott, where are you going?

  
  


**Vega: **Veliot's not destroyed yet. We have to go through this portal into Ichigen Kukan to deal his death blow. 

  
  


**Minako: **Will you return?

  
  


_Minako begins to fall toward the ground. Scott runs over to catch her. _

  
  


**Minako: **Will you return?

  
  


**Vega: **I heard you. I just can't promise that.

  
  


**Minako: **I want to go with you.

  
  


**Vega: **You can't. You're in no condition to go through the rift. You're too weak to fight.

  
  


**Minako: **I'll do my best.

  
  


_Minako almost passes out, but awakens herself before she is gone._

  
  


**Vega: **Minako, I can't allow you to follow us.

  
  


**Minako: **Then, please promise me you'll be careful.

  
  


**Vega: **I will. I always have been. If anything happens to me, please tell the others I died a strong warrior. A warrior who would never give up.

  
  


**Minako: **I'll do that.

  
  


_Scott sets Minako dow on the ground. Castor flies down to their position as Minako passes out again. Scott rejoins the other two in front of the rift. He hesitates for a short second, tears welling up in his eyes. Suddenly, he feels a hand on his shoulder. When he turns to look, he finds that it is Joe's._

  
  


**Knight: **Hey, man. Don't worry. We'll make it back in one piece. You'll be able to come back to her.

  
  


**Vega: **We will. I know we will. In the meantime, Veliot must pay for this! I want to be one of the three who brings Veliot's death upon him!

  
  


**Knight: **That's the spirit!

  
  


**Eclipse: **Let's go!

  
  


**Vega: **Castor, watch over Minako for a while. We're going in!

  
  


_Having said this, the three jump swiftly into the dimensional rift. They land on a seemingly flat outstretch of dark land. The sky surrounding them is colored a pale blue hue. There are no stars nor clouds dotting the sky, or any land features for miles around._

  
  


**Eclipse: **So, this is Ichigen Kukan?

  
  


**Vega: **Very cheerful place, isn't it?

  
  


**Knight: **Yeah, exciting.

  
  


_From the left, there arises a thick, dark, gaseous fog which quickly surrounds the three. They are nearly suffocated with the toxic fumes from the thick cloud cover. The fog eventually draws back in front of them, materializing into the figure known as Veliot._

  
  


**Veliot: **Hello and welcome to Ichigen Kukan. I'll be sure your stay here is most unpleasant! You should know that your powers are obsolete here. Even that stunt you pulled back there with the changing symbols will help you here. 

  
  


_Veliot extends his arms widely, holding them toward the sky. Several bolts of a dark, energy lightning strike the three Centurions several times. They are forced to the ground under the repeated blows. Veliot laughs uncontrollably at his work. Scott struggles beneath the toppling volley of dark bolts striking him. Before all is lost, the same eerie purple light is seen emanating from Scott's symbol. The light protects Scott and the others from the bolts and allows Scott to rise to his feet. The strange h-shaped symbol has once again replaced the Blue Moon symbol. Veliot takes on a look of shock as Scott raises his staff again._

  
  


**Vega: **North Star Shock Beam!

  
  


_Scott fires the beam toward the sky, toward the source of the dark energy bolts. The beam collides with the source, which is just a small energy disk and destroys it. The others soon join Scott on their feet._

  
  


**Eclipse: **Remember what Castor said. We have to utilize the full force of a Master Centurion.

  
  


_The three stand in a triangulating position and join their staffs into a triangle. Scott's Blue Moon symbol returns and, along with the others' symbols, begins to glow brightly._

  
  


**Vega: **Orb of Infinity.

  
  


**Knight: **Orb of Integrity.

  
  


**Eclipse: **Orb of Truth.

  
  


_The three orb fly to a position high above the three Centurions and hover in the air, awaiting the command._

  
  


**All: **Power of the Matrix.

  
  


**Vega: **Light of the Future North.

  
  


**Knight: **Chill of the Polar Regions.

  
  


**Eclipse: **Heat of the Sun.

  
  


**All: **We summon the force of the Master Centurion!

  
  


_With an explosion of energy, the three orbs join into the surging energy orb, which is the Matrix itself. The orb of power floats gently down toward the three Centurions and hovers in between the crossed staffs. _

  
  


**All: **Power of the Matrix, Attack!

  
  


_The enormous orb takes off in a flash toward Veliot. Veliot is quickly overcome by the pure energy as it impacts upon him, filling the entire region with bright light. Veliot's screams can be heard from miles around. A dimensional gateway opens behind the three. Seeing the rift, they all walk through it triumphantly. They are met on the other side by Castor who is on the ground beside the unconscious form of Minako._

  
  


**Castor: **Centurions, you've done it! You destroyed Veliot! Congratulations.

  
  


**Vega: **You were right, Castor. It wasn't easy.

  
  


**Knight: **Why do I feel so depleted?

  
  


**Eclipse: **I feel the same way.

  
  


**Castor: **That's because you each had to contribute a large amount of your own Matrix powers to produce the full force of the Matrix. The feeling will go away after a good rest.

  
  


**Vega: **How long is "a good rest?"

  
  


**Castor: **I cannot say.

  
  


**Eclipse: **Of course you realize that Veliot was only one enemy. There is still a whole world of evil out there.

  
  


**Vega: **You're right, Jasen. It'll be our job to do what we can to fight that evil.

  
  


_From behind them, a voice calls to them through the still open rift. _

  
  


**Veliot: **I won't die unless I can do some damage to you three, too!

  
  


_A huge explosion roars from the open mouth of the dimensional gateway. The three Centurions are caught in the midst of the explosion before they can react. The explosion dies down quickly when the dimensional rift closes behind them. The three boys are left seemingly unharmed by the blast._

  
  


**Vega: **What in the world just happened?

  
  


**Castor: **Veliot tried to do something to you three with his dying breath. I can't see any physical damage.

  
  


**Knight: **I think we're fine.

  
  


**Eclipse: **I don't feel any different.

  
  


**Vega: **Maybe that's what he meant it to be. Not a direct attack, but a subtle one.

  
  


**Eclipse: **It could be. It might be some kind of curse.

  
  


_A cascade of light sparkles appears in front of them. Lady Calliope's transparent form emerges from the cascade._

  
  


**Calliope: **Well done, Scott. Joe and Jasen, you have performed as expected. The prophecy has been fulfilled. The three of you together are the Master Centurions of this generation. There will come a time when you will no longer be able to hold the power of the Matrix. When that time comes, you must begin to train others the way I have trained you. Carry on for now.

  
  


_Before Lady Calliope can leave, the Centurions' outfits sporadically glow with a strange light. _

  
  


**Vega: **What's happening?

  
  


**Knight: **Lady Calliope, Castor, what is this?

  
  


**Calliope: **I do not know. 

  
  


_A voice from Lady Calliope's side quickly answers._

  
  


**Pluto: **This is Veliot's curse. With the last bit of strength left in him, he is turning you three into stone.

  
  


_Minako slowly comes to behind Sailor Pluto._

  
  


**Minako: **Sailor Pluto?

  
  


**Calliope: **Setsuna! 

  
  


**Pluto: **Calliope, how have you been? It's been a long time.

  
  


**Calliope: **I have been well. Tell me, old friend, how strong is this curse of Veliot's?

  
  


**Pluto: **It is strong enough to keep them in confinement.

  
  


**Eclipse: **Can we break it?

  
  


**Pluto: **Although Veliot has been destroyed, this curse is too strong to be broken now. I'm afraid you will have to be in confinement until the spell wears off. Only then, will it be possible to break it.

  
  


**Calliope: **How long will they have to be statues?

  
  


**Pluto: **It will be for at least one month. I will tell no more here. Do not fear, Centurions, you will be well rested by the time the curse is dispelled.

  
  


_Having said thus, Setsuna is gone in a cloud of dark green vapor. Lady Calliope turns around after hearing a voice from behind her. She finds Minako, leaning against a tree, trying to stand. Minako looks shocked as the three Centurions' feet and lower legs are turned into stone._

  
  


**Minako: **What is happening?

  
  


**Calliope: **Veliot has placed a curse on them. They will be turned to stone for a while. But do not worry, Sailor Venus. They will be released once the spell has worn off.

  
  


_Minako's mouth falls open in surprise._

  
  


**Minako: **How did you know who I am?

  
  


**Calliope: **I know a Sailor Soldier when I see one. You still look like you did during the Silver Millenia, Princess.

  
  


**Minako: **And you're Lady Calliope, once Queen of the Blue Moon Kingdom.

  
  


**Calliope: **The same. Now, Castor and I will return to the shrine. Scott, Joe, Jasen, we will await the day when you are released.

  
  


_Castor takes off in flight while Lady Calliope vanishes in her familiar cascade of light sparkles. The three are now up to their waists in stone. Minako takes three limping steps toward them._

  
  


**Vega: **Minako, go tell the others that we won't be around for a while. 

  
  


**Knight: **It was nice to meet you, Sailor Venus. 

  
  


**Eclipse: **We hope to meet the others and help when we are freed.

  
  


**Vega: **Minako, mark my words. Veliot is gone. There is no spell or curse that keep me and the others imprisoned like this. One day, the spell will greatly weaken. 

  
  


**Knight: **On that day, we will be free!

  
  


**Minako: **It is noted. We'll be waiting for your return, Centurions. Good bye for now.

  
  


_With that, the rest of them is completely covered in stone. The three boys are now three statues in the middle of the one time battlefield. Minako turns and begins to walk away. Sharply, she turns her head around one last time to see the set of statues resting there among the trees._

  
  


**Minako: **I'll wait for you, Scott. Untill next time....

  
  
  
  
  
  


THE END

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:saturnsilence@hotmail.com.



End file.
